


painkiller-第二章第8节

by normalmobuko



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalmobuko/pseuds/normalmobuko





	painkiller-第二章第8节

08  
冬日阳光透过餐馆的玻璃晒得Castiel暖洋洋的。人生中最美好的时刻莫过于此时了。自己憧憬的人正坐在自己的对面，他健谈但点到为止，博识却不呆板，英俊且风趣幽默——没有谁能够比Dean更美好了。

“Impala111”就像是房子的一扇窗，Castiel曾经只能透过这扇窗了解里面的人，然后他现在是找到了进入这个房子的门。跟Dean处在同一个空间里让Castiel至今都没有什么真实感，在他跟Dean交流的过程中，他时常感觉那个在每一个话题都投入足够多的热情的人始终与自己隔着那扇玻璃。Castiel只是一个慕名而来的观众，而不管“Impala111”还是Dean则永远是主角。

这顿饭不可能吃到天荒地老，Castiel也不可能粘着Dean说些跟他回家的任性的话。尽管他再怎么想要Dean成为他的全世界，此时的Castiel甚至还没有资格拥有Dean——Castiel不能阻止和Dean分别那一刻的到来。

明天见。Castiel对Dean说。  
明天见。Dean对Castiel说。

事实上明天——也就是周五，可能是Castiel最后一天有正当的理由来见Dean了。谭太太和她的好姐妹（也就是Charlie的妈妈）在这个周末就回来了，接送Kevin和Charlie上学的事情就用不着麻烦Balthazar和Castiel了。

Dean接下来还有别的工作。虽然Dean提出可以送他回家，但是Castiel拒绝了，理性告诉他撒娇应该适可而止。他当然想能跟Dean待在一起的时间越长越好，该死的他必须拒绝他，在一起的时间越长，暴露的信息就越多，Castiel没办法做到每时每刻都谨慎小心地发言。这太累了。

当Dean尊重Castiel不再坚持送他回家的时候，Castiel自己都没意识到自己失落时肩垮得有多夸张。看着Impala几乎消失在自己视线里，Castiel这才想起来没有问Dean拿联系方式，他懊恼地呻吟了起来。

没事，明天还能见到他。Castiel想。

当Castiel终于舍得转过去身去，朝着Dean离开的反方向而去时，后面有人突然拍了拍他的肩。

Castiel猛然回头，来人让他的眼睛重新放光。“Dean？！”被喊到名字的人注视着Castiel的绿眼睛里带着温和的笑意。  
Castiel还没有把“你怎么回来了”之类的话问出口，Dean已经开始解释了起来。“我觉得你还是希望我能载你一程。”Dean说，然后朝Castiel眨了眨眼睛，“或者说我还是想载你一程。”

“你……”Castiel惊喜得说不出话来。为了让自己看上去不像小姑娘一样红透了脸，所以当想说的话都变成笑声的时候，Castiel低下了头。

“你根本就不想拒绝我，”Dean一副看透了的样子朝天翻了个白眼，“天知道你刚刚怎么就对我说了那样绝情的话了。”

“我…”最后自己还是像个小姑娘一样了，Castiel想。Dean说了更多看穿的话，Castiel像是被人在公开场合读出了秘密一样红透了脸。他羞大于恼，想要反驳Dean对他说些什么，然而所有的话都被堵在了喉咙里。好吧，他可是理亏的那一个。  
“……好吧。”Castiel放弃辩解了。

“所以，我们走吧，Cas。”Dean弯下腰，像Castiel做出了一个在舞会里邀请美丽的小姐共舞一般的动作，Dean英俊的脸简直就像是王子。Castiel希望他能是自己的王子——然而这个想法在这个时候真是太不合适了。  
Dean抬头偷偷瞄了一下Castiel，看到Castiel的难为情依然挂在脸上，Dean给了Castiel一个调皮的Wink。

“……！”  
Castiel的情绪在躁动，几乎要突破理性的阀门喷涌而出。Castiel恨不得马上扑上去亲吻Dean的嘴，想要用热烈的爱意回应他的体贴，想要疯狂占有他所有的善意。

不等Castiel回应，Dean就拉过了Castiel的手，用一种Castiel不可能拒绝的眼神盯着他的灵魂——他胸有成竹，就好像Dean知道了Castiel到底要什么，然后把Castiel拉向了那辆停靠在旁边的黑美人。Castiel在Dean的动作诱导下，钻进了副驾驶。

停在阳光下的Impala除了更加耀眼以外，车内的温度也更高了。

随后钻进驾驶座的Dean没有发动Impala，抖了抖胸口的衣服。“呼！Cas，你不觉得车里有点热吗？”Dean急出了一口气说道，接着脱下了他的夹克还有衬衫，只剩那件紧身的T恤。Castiel下意识抛开了小情绪，忍不住抬起头看着那些让人犯罪的肌肉。

Dean上身的肌肉只离Castiel没有太近距离，只要Castiel愿意他只需要抬一抬手就能跟那些犯罪因子来个零距离接触。Dean抬起手扶住了Impala的方向盘，Castiel差点晕过去——这个组合实在是太让人着迷了，他甚至不能移开自己的视线。

事实上，Castiel觉得自己的裤裆变得越来越紧。他发现当他跟Dean在一起的时候，自己就像是一个处于青春期的少年，一些零碎的字眼或者琐碎的事情都能让他的欲望被唤起。

这太过了，Castiel火辣的视线Dean根本无法无视，Castiel专注得甚至没有注意到Dean也开始打量起他来。  
“你喜欢它们，”Dean读懂了Castiel的眼神，突然说道，“想要摸摸看吗？”

“……你说什么？”  
Castiel心虚地抬起头看着Dean的眼睛。他在那双榛绿色的眼睛里看出了深不可测的味道，仿佛Dean再看久一点就会发现他心底里肮脏的小秘密。

“你的视线实在是太强烈了，Cas。”

他知道Dean在说什么，天哪，他觉得自己就像是个小丑。  
“我……我……”  
Castiel突然背脊发冷，膝盖发软，他甚至想不出任何为自己辩解的话来，他没什么好说的。他没有办法再跟他对视下去，他狼狈地低下了头不能表达的感情在他的胸口翻腾，让他喘不过气，同时又焦虑不已。

Castiel过于惶恐，以至于他刚才并没有把Dean的下半句话给消化掉，只是擅自沉浸在自己的情绪之中。  
“我很抱歉……”说出这句道歉的话的同时，他就等于向Dean承认了他的罪行，他的眼眶又热又酸。  
Dean没有任何回应。他觉得Dean在戏弄他，而他已经要哭了，Dean却假装没看见。  
他太羞愧了，在这个狭小的空间里他无处可藏，他完全暴露在Dean的面前。他把头深深地埋了下来。

“Cas，抬起头来。”  
Castiel双手紧紧抓住自己的裤子，不敢有任何回应。

然而Dean并不打算等Castiel的回应，他擅自抓起了Castiel的手，而Castiel下意识地缩了缩，却没能从Dean的手中逃走。  
“不要…”Dean要惩罚他了，Castiel想。

接着Castiel没有想到的是，Dean把Castiel的手放到自己健硕的胸膛上。Castiel隔着衣服能够感受到胸肌的弹性，甚至能分辨Dean就藏在那个位置的乳首。  
突如其来的发展让Castiel惊讶地抬起了头，他不敢相信自己的手正真切地触碰着哪个位置。  
“我只是觉得你想摸摸看而已。”Dean笑道，Castiel的脑袋当机了好几秒，他僵在了原地。这一切发生得太快了。  
“感觉怎么样？是你想象中的那样吗？”Dean轻声说。他的声音就像是诱惑亚当夏娃去偷尝禁忌之果的那条蛇，然而Castiel没有发现有什么异样，欲望蒙蔽了他的理智。  
Castiel控制不住内心翻滚的各种情绪，他止不住地颤抖了起来。  
Dean抓着Castiel的手继续往下滑，经过了饱满的腹肌，然后滑向了更下面的位置。  
——Dean让Castiel隔着牛仔裤握住了他的分身，Dean勃起了。因为Castiel的触碰，他喉咙里发出色情的轻吟。

Castiel想要尖叫，想要逃出Impala，狂奔到附近最高的建筑然后任凭高处肆虐的大风扑打在他的脸上，逼着他大口呼吸，他感到此刻所有的细胞都在疯狂挣扎。  
“不…不是的…”Castiel的声音带上了哭腔，他下意识地呻吟着，他甚至不知道自己在拒绝什么。

他知道这一切都不对劲。

“不是什么？”Dean问，Castiel不语。他现在就像是一条搁浅的鱼，被困在绝境。  
“你不想要我？”这样说着的Dean用Castiel的手揉起了自己的欲望，对比起发泄，这更像是对Castiel的一种羞辱。Castiel想要把手从Dean的手中抽出来，然而他不管怎么努力都只能由着这个Dean摆布。他不敢看Dean的眼睛，他把头扭向了一边，天真的以为只要自己看不见就没有发生。Castiel最终挣脱不了这种屈辱感，他毫无征兆地哭了出来。  
“求求你…不是这样的……求求你，Dean……”Castiel开始向Dean求饶，如果有足够的空间他甚至想要匍匐在地，把自己埋起来，埋在土里，连同自己那些被揭露的肮脏想法。  
Castiel滑稽的样子让“Dean”突然爆笑了出来，他的笑声如此刺耳，回荡在整个Impala车厢里，一次次冲击着Castiel的神经。

他不是Dean，Castiel早就知道了。

“……你是个骗子，Castiel。你是骗子。”  
“你想要我，你看到我的时候脑子里全都在想些污秽的东西不是吗？你甚至说不出口。”  
“你真是个变态。”  
“你看到我的时候是不是想起以前对着我的脸自慰的事情了？你怎么还能那么自然地看着我？”  
“你真恶心，Castiel。”

Dean还在笑着，这些恶毒的话语出自他那完美的唇间。Castiel心知肚明——这个不是Dean，这个只是自己肮脏欲望的化身。

“你不是真的。”Castiel的眼泪大颗大颗地划过脸上。他喉咙干燥，声音嘶哑，他摇着头尽了自己的全力拒绝面前跟Dean一模一样的恶魔。

——他在做噩梦，他正在遭受来自自己的谴责。

“你知道我是，你希望我是。”“Dean”把Castiel的手抓到发白，不让他逃走。另一只手解开了自己的裤链，Castiel始终没有看Dean，但是他听到了声音。他知道接下来会发生什么。

“不…不要…！”他用自己的全身力气去挣扎，叫喊，只为逃离那个完美的恶魔，他顶着那副神圣的皮囊做着一些肮脏不堪的事情。  
“你没有资格用他的脸去做这种事情！！！！”Castiel失控地喊了出来，抑制不住的愤怒、悲伤还有羞耻混杂在一起的感情随着接下来的嚎啕大哭一起喷涌了出来。

“Dean”无视他的失控，无视他所有的情绪，就好像程序一样，他在那里而且他只应该在那里——不管Castiel是否打算用尽自己所有的理智去否定他。

“你想要这个，我的老二……你一直就想尝尝它。”  
“我不想…呜…我不想！！！！”  
“呵，Cas。你觉得欺骗自己有意思吗？”  
“我没有…求你了呜…”

“你真恶心，Castiel。”  
“你真恶心。”  
“恶心！”  
“恶心！恶心！”

“Dean”一直用一种畸形的方式重复着同样的话。Castiel尖叫了起来，他死死地扒着车窗，用自己的身体撞击着车门，想象着逃离——他甚至失去了思考如何开门的常识。他发出所有他能够发出的声响，企图掩盖住“Dean”所有的恶毒的话语。

他根本逃不掉。不管他怎么做，那声音就好像本来就在他脑子里一样，肆虐着用比Castiel的声音更高分贝的尖叫冲击着他的每一个细胞。

“对不起…对不起…让我醒过来吧，对不起Dean……”  
“对不起……呜…求你了，我再也不敢了……求求你……”  
“对不起……对不起对不起对不起……”  
他啜泣着从梦中醒来，黑夜就像无尽的绝望紧紧包围着他。在安静的夜里，他紊乱的呼吸声震耳欲聋。刚刚在梦境里发生过的所有事情如同洪水一般重新席卷了他。

在Castiel意识到某些不能忽视的身体反应之后，下一秒几乎是控制不住地把头埋在被子里尖叫着嚎啕大哭。

他勃起了。

Balthazar闻声，急冲冲地闯进Castiel的房间。  
“Cass！？”  
完了。Balthazar知道了，他又给他添麻烦了。  
Balthazar会嫌弃他是个精神病麻烦精然后把他赶走的。

“Bal……对不起……对不起…我不是故意的…对不起……我会管好我自己的……呜对不起……”

Balthazar不问Castiel任何事情，伏下身来隔着被子从背后紧紧地把Castiel环在自己怀里。

“嘘嘘嘘嘘——没事的，Cass，没事的。”

他听不到Balthazar的声音，黑色的龙卷风把他高高抛起，让他在风暴中被肆虐的情绪撕碎。他什么都听不到。从来都有一个人可以让他平静下来——然而现在不再有用了。

Castiel受不了了。他再也受不了了。

他不会再喜欢“Impala111”了，他不会再让Dean进入他的生活了。  
他再也不敢了。

【第二章完】


End file.
